


As luck would have it

by WolhaRedna



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick's Butt, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolhaRedna/pseuds/WolhaRedna
Summary: When he left, he figured that it would be the last time he ever saw that pretty boy. He didn’t expect to run into him on patrol, a few nights later.





	As luck would have it

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so don't be hard on me :) However, criticism is much appreciated
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Jason slowly walked straight, trying really hard not to let his limp show. Someone, probably one of Two-Face’s brutes, managed to twist it real hard and damn, it hurt. He was certain it was nothing serious, but it sure made quickly getting away from the scene more difficult. 

Then he heard the one thing he was trying really hard to run from; a quiet, yet somehow threatening movement behind him. Only one person knew how to make threatening noise while trying to catch up to someone, and he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with the Bat tonight.

His options were limited and he didn’t really have time to think anything through, so he did the first thing he came up with. He jumped through the closest door and run straight to someone’s apartment. Picking the lock didn’t take him long –it was a crappy lock anyway, so soon he found himself in a simple flat. Though, to be fair, word ‘flat’ barely fit the place. It was a small, cramped and obviously lived-in room with a kitchenette on the other end and a sofa and a cheap TV near the entrance. There were two doors; leading to what Jason suspected was a bathroom and a bedroom.

Still, it was much better than facing Bruce; Jason doubted that his kind-of-ex-father would follow him here, because surely the legendary Batman had better things to do than stalk the Red Hood when Two-Face was still running around, killing random people because his coin told him so.

Jason, very quietly, closed the door behind him and sat on the sofa. He would wait for like fifteen minutes to make sure Bat’s priorities aren’t that screwed up and then he’ll be on his marry way to his safe-house where there were band aids, pain killers and a semi-comfortable bed. He did not, obviously, intend to fall asleep on a stranger’s sofa with a twisted ankle, but hey, sometimes things just happen, right?

***

He woke up when he’d heard a high-pitched scream. Since he wasn’t a fan of people screaming with fear, he blindly pulled his gun at the only person nearby.

“Oh my God! Please don’t hurt me!” a young man yelled, raising his arms in a non-threatening way. Jason blinked dumbly.

“Huh?” he just asked without lowering his gun. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, so sue him for not letting his guard down. The man didn’t really seem all that threatening but, still, it’s Gotham. “Who are you?”

“Uh, I was just about to ask you the same question, seeing as you broke into my flat to sleep on my couch.” The stranger – who apparently was really hot, with his athletic figure and cute eyes – smiled sheepishly, although he still looked rather shaken up, eyeing the gun that was still pointed at him. “So… coffee?”

“You’re really offering coffee to a random dude with a gun?”

“Yeah, sure. You seem to need it badly, and I’m hoping this olive branch might make you put that thing down.” The both looked at the weapon as Jason slowly lowered it and then put it back into its holster. “Plus, I’ve heard Red Hood only kills really bad criminals and I’m hoping that you just went to the wrong apartment? Like, that’s a thing, right?” He turned around, going into the kitchen. All Jason saw was his butt, His perfect, perfect butt.

He might have fallen in love a little bit here.

The man was still babbling nonsense while making coffee, obviously nervous and still quite unsure what exactly did the vigilante want with him. He put the mug on the table nearby, but he didn’t come close to the other man. Red Hood – seeing as he was still wearing the helmet – slowly walked towards the beverage and took that thing off, showing his young face, uncombed hair and a rather nasty black eye. He didn’t take the coffee, though. The man whose house he broke into just awkwardly slurped his.

“Look, man” he said resigned “I am sorry to let myself in and crash on your couch. Not gonna kill you, so relax, honestly. I was just escaping Bats and figured hiding here would make him go away. And it did, I should add. So how about you just tell me your name? So we can be friends, of course” he smiled, flashing his teeth.

Look, he knows he shouldn’t do it. He’s the Red Hood, amazing vigilante who puts bad guys away for good, makes Gotham safer. He’s got a shitload of enemies who would do unthinkable thing to this man, should they ever find out. When he committed to this life, he knew he could never get attached.

But he just couldn’t let that butt walk away, okay! 

“Dick”

He just blinked. He didn’t really need to be an asshole about it; he would respect a straight no. Something must have shown on his face though, as the man hurried to explain.

“Richard! I mean, my name is actually Richard, just everybody calls me Dick” 

Jason took a moment to process that.

“Wow, man. I mean, who would do that to you?” he asked, pausing for an answer. When one didn’t come, he continued “I’m… Peter”

Dick looked surprised at that.

“Wait, did the Red Hood just tell me his name? For real?” He smiled, excited. “Dude, that’s cool. No one will believe me!” 

Jason almost felt bad for lying, but, you know, secret identities and all that. What Bruce taught him saved his ass countless times before, so no matter how much he hated the man, doing something just to spite him seemed plain stupid. Most of the time. When he wasn’t nearby, at least.

“Why, you a fan?” he smirked, slightly leaning towards Dick. He smelled good, which was unfair, because Jason still reeked of last night’s battle. His skin was slightly darker, so he looked rather amazing in a black T-shirt with gold Superman logo on it.

Wait, Superman? Could be worse, right? It could have been Batman. 

“Well, you are kind of a celebrity around here, maybe I’m just a little starstruck” smiled Dick. He had a pretty smile. Actually, Jason has yet to see a part of him that wasn’t pretty.

“So, you know what I do. How about you?” asked Jason. He didn’t really care, but it seemed like a good way to keep the conversation going.

“Oh, I work at the gym. Run a few classes.” So, he was athletic. Hopefully also flexible.

Right, Jason needed to calm down right now. Also possibly leave, but somehow, he wasn’t in a hurry. He found it difficult to get attracted to people after… well, after. Not once had he met someone and felt the sparks fly, as they say. At least until now. He felt good, maybe even giddy. He didn’t want to let that go. Sue him

Of course, then the reality came. Welcome, you bitch. He was the Red Hood, both a hero and a villain, doing what Batman was too scared to do. No way could he start a relationship with a pretty boy. He would ruin his life, or get him killed. 

He put his helmet back on.

“Right. Sorry about crushing on your couch, but I gotta go. Gotham’s worst won’t end themselves, I’m afraid”

“It’s 9 o’clock. Is there really crime at that hour?”

“You’d be surprised.”

When he left, he figured that it would be the last time he ever saw that pretty boy. He didn’t expect to run into him on patrol, a few nights later.


End file.
